


Loss ~ Loki X OC

by OrganizedChaos666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedChaos666/pseuds/OrganizedChaos666
Summary: In his mother's time of dying, who will be the one to inform the trickster when Odin attempts to hide the truth.Loki x OC One-ShotI DON'T OWN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE





	Loss ~ Loki X OC

(Samantha's POV)

"Loki must be told," I protested.

"I will not risk the safety or mental state of my guards to inform him. Unless you will tell him yourself, that is all I have to say in the matter. My wife is dead and that monster will find out sooner or later!" Odin yelled.

He was in despair, but that did not make a single word he had just spoken ok. Perhaps I was being rash, but so was the king. I marched up the steps to his throne and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The guards had all been dismissed and it was just the two of us in the throne room.

"You may be the king and you may be grieving but Loki is still your son!" I shouted.

"He is not my son," Odin mumbled, refusing to meet my hardened gaze.

"He became your son the moment you saved him from dying alone in Jotunheim. He was abandoned once and already feels betrayed, there is no need for you to be the one who breaks him fully. He deserves to be treated as well as Thor and he deserves to know that the closest thing he's ever had to a mother, is dead," I said through gritted teeth.

"Then tell him. Have a guard let you in his cage if you wish it to be so. You will have to be the one to deal with what the news will do to him."

"Of course," I stated, releasing my hold on him before jogging down to the dungeon. 

As usual, Loki was laying on his bed, reading. The guard quietly transported me inside the shield protected cell before going down the hall a ways in order to allow us privacy. 

"Hello Loki," I stated, my voice glum.

"What is it you want, Samantha?"

"I didn't wish to be the one to inform you about what happened-"

"Then why did you come here if it is only making you uncomfortable?"

"Because Odin would not send guards and I believe you deserve to know. Frigga is dead."

Lokis face fell and he put down the book before standing up suddenly. 

"How?" was all he could get out.

"She was murdered by Malekith and the monster we had locked up who caused the recent prison break."

Loki's figure shook with something I could only take as a mixture of both anger and despair. He sat back down on the bed with a thump. I knew just being in the cell with him was dangerous, but he did not deserve to be alone through this. Quietly, I sat down next to him, not a word spoken. It was nearly half an hour later when he decided to speak.

"It's my fault," he murmured.

And that was when he broke down completely. Objects around us slammed against the cell wall as he screamed deafeningly before breaking into deep sobs that wracked his entire body. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder silently as he wailed at the loss of the only mother he had ever known. To my surprise, Loki hugged me tightly before whispering two words into my ear between sobs.

"Thank you."


End file.
